My Original Form
by Piih
Summary: "Não existem contos de fadas, ou finais "felizes para sempre". Existe uma alma. Separada em dois corpos. Que raramente se encontram, mas se completam, voltando a forma original." the GazettE; AxU


**My Original Form**

Aproximava-se do parque lentamente.

Soltou um suspiro resignado. Havia brigado com seu pai, novamente.

Ciúmes.

A palavra que definia tudo.

O pai vivia elogiando seu irmão por seus feitos. Mas, quando ele tirava notas acima do acostumado ou quando seu time de basquete ganhava a partida, nenhum elogio vinha dele. Quem lhe enchia de elogios era sua mãe.

Não que quisesse algum tipo de reconhecimento, queria apenas atenção de pai.

Chegou ao parque e se sentou em um velho balanço que vivia rangendo, ele estava ali desde que se lembrava.

Olhou para o céu, cerrando os olhos pela claridade. Durante alguns minutos ficou encarando as nuvens, vendo alguns formatos sem sentido nelas.

Cansou-se dessa atividade e desviou os olhos para frente, em busca de algo para fazer. Foi quando o viu.

Uma criatura loira encolhida no chão.

O cabelo loiro caia-lhe sobre os olhos, o rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e a pele era alva, mas, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os lábios. Rubros e inchados.

Todo o conjunto parecia ter saído de um quadro.

O sol batia fraco na face alva do loiro, que olhava para o céu, sonhador, – como Yuu estava minutos antes.

O moreno chegou perto do garoto e chamou-lhe a atenção limpando a garganta ruidosamente. Encararam-se por alguns segundos até loiro desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

Agora que estava mais perto, Yuu analisava o outro mais detalhadamente. Estava todo machucado. Os joelhos ralados, braços cheios de hematomas e os lábios inchados – percebeu no momento – não pelo choro.

– Ei, você está bem? – Perguntou ao loiro.

– E-estou. – Disse baixo. Apesar do tom amedrontado, a voz era manhosa, doce. Isso fez o moreno sentir uma vontade incontrolável de ouvir sua voz novamente.

– Está perdido?

– Não.

– Onde estão seus pais?

– Não tenho pai. – Yuu comemorou internamente por ter conseguido arrancar mais do que uma palavra de resposta da boca do outro. Mas, percebeu que ele dissera apenas "pai". Não se deixaria vencer não facilmente.

– E mãe? – O loiro desviou o olhar, ficando escarlate. O moreno havia descoberto sua mentira.

– Certo! – Continuou Yuu – Me chamo Shiroyama Yuu. Vamos! Você deve estar com fome!

– Kouyou Takashima. – Levantou-se e começou a andar com dificuldade, tentando alcançar Yuu.

Vendo isso, o moreno aproximou-se do menor e passou o braço por sua cintura, dando-lhe apoio, mas isso lhe fez dar um baixo gemido de dor.

– Gomen nee (Desculpe-me) Kou! – Não sabia de onde tinha surgido o apelido.

– T-Tudo bem. – Seu rosto ficou escarlate novamente, mais pelo apelido do que pelo contato.

Pelo caminho não falaram nada. Yuu apreciava o céu, como sempre, e Kou aproveitava o calor de ter outro corpo junto do seu, como se estivesse o abraçando. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele tipo de calor? Não sabia.

•••

Era dia do filme em família. Aquele dia era quase como um ritual, todo domingo as 19h00min, todos tinham que estar em casa, então, a família reunia-se na sala com guloseimas para comer e botava um filme para ver.

Os filmes geralmente eram antigos, mas de todos os tipos. No entanto, a conversa e os comentários que toda a família fazia durante ele, eram mais divertidos do que o filme em si.

Kouyou ajudava a mãe de Yuu na cozinha, enquanto o mesmo arrumava a sala – colocando as almofadas no lugar, etc.

O pai de Yuu descansava no quarto e seria chamado quando desse a hora; A irmã mais velha era casada e vinha em apenas alguns fins de semana; e o irmão mais velho de Yuu estava na casa da namorada, como sempre.

Após alguns minutos, a senhora Shiroyama chegou à sala com uma travessa de doces caseiros e o pôs na pequena mesa central. Kou chegou logo atrás trazendo os copos descartáveis em uma mão e o refrigerante da outra, os quais puseram sobre a mesa também.

Deram 19h00min em ponto e foi posto o filme. A família já estava reunida na sala, na posição de sempre: O pai de Yuu se sentava na poltrona da esquerda, a senhora Shiroyama em uma poltrona em frente da dele. O irmão mais velho esparramava-se no sofá de três lugares, enquanto Yuu e o pequeno Kouyou dividiam o sofá de dois lugares, ficando bem próximos.

Kou estava impaciente, não parava de se mexer. Apesar de ser uma criança – de 11 anos – sabia da situação da qual a família estava enfrentando.

Já fazia meses. Já fazia dois longos e aproveitados meses que ele estava morando com a família de Yuu, desde aquela tarde no parque.

Quando chegara a casa do moreno, todo machucado, a gentil mãe do outro não lhe perguntou nada e nem mesmo fez questão de pedir permissão, apenas foi fazendo-lhe curativos. Aquelas mãos macias e quentes – igual a toda mão de mãe – não tinha "curado" apenas suas feridas externas, mas sim também suas feridas internas, com todos os afagos carinhosos.

Nesse meio tempo, já a considerava a mãe que nunca teve.

E agradecia a ela, a todo instante, não só por ter lhe curado como também por dado a luz a Yuu. Já não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem aqueles dois.

Sua "mãe" e seu melhor amigo-irmão.

Durante os dois meses passados da casa da família Shiroyama, Kou contara sua história apenas para uma pessoa: Shiroyama Kotome, mãe de Yuu. Contou a ela porque chegara todo machucado, já que a mesma estava envolvida com um processo judicial para adotá-lo, coisa que toda família sabia.

Estavam todos de acordo com a adoção, porque além de ser um ótimo garoto, Kou arrancava sorrisos atrás de sorrisos de Yuu, coisa que não era muito comum.

Já estava na metade do filme quando o telefone tocou. Eram quase 20h00min.

Como já era costume, Kotome o atendeu enquanto os outros apenas ouviam, com o filme parado:

– Ah, tudo bem, não se desculpe... E qual é? – Viram o rosto da senhora se iluminar enquanto ouvia a resposta. – Kami-sama! (Deus!) Não acredito... Obrigada, obrigada. – Estava emocionada. Desligou o telefone e disse em voz alta:

– Era a assistente social...

– E então? – Yuu foi quem perguntou.

– Os papéis já estão em andamento! Poderemos adotá-lo. – A voz de Kotome continha convicção.

Os olhos do pequeno loiro se encheram de lágrimas. Fechou-os deixando as grossas lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem pelo rosto alvo.

Sentiu dois braços quentes em volta de si e pelo cheiro, percebeu ser Yuu.

Estava feliz.

Poderia finalmente fazer parte da família Shiroyama, agora oficialmente. Além disso, o abraço da pessoa que mais amava no mundo lhe enchia ainda mais de alegria.

Amava Yuu, não só por ele ser o que era. Mas, também por tê-lo salvo. Salvo das pessoas que o faziam mal, salvo da escuridão, salvo do muro que ele mesmo havia criado em volta de si.

Não poderia estar mais feliz.

•••

Era seu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola. Estava, de fato, nervoso.

O moreno andava calmo ao seu lado, observando o céu – uma imagem que já era tão familiar ao loiro.

Yuu estava extremamente calmo, assim como aparentava. Para ele seria apenas mais um ano na conhecida escola que estudava desde pequeno.

Já Kou estava a um passo de começar a tremer. Lembrava-se claramente do sentimento de raiva e mágoa que havia sentido quando fora agredido fisicamente por aqueles que se intitulavam seus "amigos".

O loiro sentia borboletas em seu estômago e a ânsia de vômito vinha forte. Parou de andar.

– Kou, você 'tá' bem? Está meio verde... – Disse Yuu parando também.

– Eu 'tô' com medo Yuu!

O moreno riu e disse:

– Medo do que? As pessoas não vão te morder! – Esperou alguma reação do outro, mas essa não veio. Pegou-lhe pela mão. – Vamos logo.

Saiu puxando o menor pela rua enquanto ria. Achava a hesitação do loiro fofa.

Chegando a escola, Yuu foi apontando e dizendo os locais importantes para Kou – como a cantina, banheiros, quadra, etc.

Os outros meninos os encaravam de um modo nada amistoso – já sabiam que Kouyou conquistaria os olhares de muitas garotas. Já as meninas os olhavam quase como se os estivessem devotando – já que Yuu também era considerado muito 'fofo', em uma concepção ainda infantil.

Quanto mais pessoas os olhavam, mais o loiro se encolhia. Sentia-se como o brinquedo novo e brilhante daquela escola.

– Kou? – Yuu chamou. O outro o encarou. – Ali é a secretária. – Disse apontando para uma grande porta branca. O loiro olhou para a porta.

– Você pode pegar seus horários e um mapa da escola, para poder achar sua sala. – Continuou Yuu encarando um ponto qualquer.

O loiro entrou pela porta e pegou exatamente o que o moreno dissera: Horários das aulas e um mapa da escola.

Saindo de lá, encontrou o mesmo encostado na parede branca, lhe esperando.

– Bom, agora que já pegou tudo, vou para a minha sala. – O moreno disse enquanto observava o corredor ser esvaziado. Deu as costas e sentiu a manga de seu casaco ser puxada.

– Yuu... – Chamou o outro com a voz chorosa, olhando para seus próprios pés. – Você pode me levar até a minha sala? – Terminou a pergunta e olhou o moreno nos olhos, deixando-o desconsertado. Ouviu um suspiro vindo dele.

– Tudo bem. Vamos!

Após essa confirmação Kouyou dera de bom grado o mais belo sorriso que conseguia. Viu o moreno encará-lo estático por um momento e depois retribuir, sorrindo também.

•••

Uruha – como havia sido apelidado por Yuu – olhava para o fundo do copo já vazio atentamente, como se estivesse vendo algo muito interessante. Fingia não prestar a atenção no que a garota sentada a sua frente falava, mas sabia exatamente quais palavras estavam saindo de sua boca. Já as ouvira muitas vezes.

Não vindas da mesma menina, mas de tantas outras.

Sabia exatamente como agir em uma situação dessas.

Não que se divertisse dando foras nas meninas. Mas, a prática leva a perfeição. As rejeitava desde os 13 anos, sendo que estava com 16.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não havia outra solução, faria o de sempre.

Quando a garota finalmente parou com o falatório, ele disse:

– Então você está gostando de mim, Kagame-chan? – A garota apenas assentiu, ficando escarlate. Olhava para baixo, tentando não encará-lo.

– Gomen! (Desculpe!) Eu já... Amo uma pessoa. – Era apenas mais uma vez que contava isso. Era sua desculpa. Mas, uma desculpa verdadeira, porque, odiava ver o rosto de desapontamento e mágoa das pessoas rejeitadas. Se possível, não gostaria de ver aquele olhar nunca mais, porque sabia como era.

Sabia que ele mesmo tinha aquele olhar quando via Yuu com garotas.

– Mas, não fique triste! – Disse vendo a garota levantar os olhos, encarando-o pela primeira vez. –Vou te dar um presente, como amigo.

Kagame apenas assentiu.

Takashima contornou a mesa e puxou a garota até ela ficar de pé. De fato, era bem mais alto.

Ainda assim, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se curvou, dando um estalado beijo em sua bochecha.

Viu a garota dar um suspiro e sorriu, separando-se dela.

– Arigatou (Obrigada) Takashima-san. – Agradeceu envergonhada.

– Não foi nada. Espero que não tenha ressentimentos.

Kagame maneou a cabeça em um "não" mudo.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais. Não gostaria de ser o alvo do ódio ou mágoa de alguém.

Saiu da lanchonete despedindo-se da garota com um aceno tímido.

Enquanto se dirigia a escola, ouviu o celular tocar, atendeu:

– Onde você está Kouyou? – Kai perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Kai! Eu te avisei que me atrasaria hoje. Se esqueceu?

– Ah, é verdade. De qualquer forma, estou curioso. Estava fazendo o que?

– O que você acha?

– Dispensando garotas novamente?

– É claro!

– Porque você nunca aceita nenhuma delas?

– Achei que você soubesse...

– Soubesse do que?

– Eu gosto de garotos, Kai. – Dita a frase houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha. Depois uma gargalhada.

– Do que está rindo, idiota? – Perguntou o loiro, nervoso.

– Eu estava me lembrando da sua cara quando me contou isso pela primeira vez. – Respondeu finalmente o moreno.

– Isso não é engraçado.

– É sim. Acredite. – Depois dessa confirmação, Kouyou desistiu. Sabia que tinha feito uma cara estranha quando descobrira e contara aquilo a um de seus melhores amigos: Uke Yutaka – Apelidado de Kai.

– Kai, vou desligar. Já estou chegando aí!

– O.K.! Bye bye.

Desligou o celular e apertou o passo. Estava indo para o clube da escola.

Participava do clube de culinária junto com Kai. Poderia ser considerado algo estranho, mas não ligava.

Seus outros amigos, Matsumoto Takanori – conhecido como Ruki – e Suzuki Akira – conhecido como Reita – participavam de outros clubes, poesia e basquete, respectivamente.

Conhecera os três – Kai, Ruki e Reita – na escola, pouquíssimo tempo depois de entrar. Já eram amigos há cinco anos. Melhores amigos.

Porém, um lugar que nenhum deles ocuparia era o de Yuu. Eterno Yuu.

•••

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes.

Olhou no espelho mais uma vez para se certificar de que estava tudo certo.

O nervosismo o estava dominando por dentro. Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo: Desobedecer a uma ordem de seus pais.

Não diretamente. Mas, sabia que se pedisse a eles para ir naquele show não deixariam.

Por isso, estava indo escondido.

Não se sentia bem fazendo isso, de forma alguma. Mas, tentava se concentrar no fato de que aquele seria o único show da banda ali naquela cidadezinha. E, se ele não fosse naquela oportunidade, não havia garantia de que haveria outra.

Por sorte, seus pais haviam ido viajar bem naquele final de semana e só voltariam no domingo à noite. Portanto, só estavam ele e Yuu naquela casa.

Andou a passos lentos até a porta do quarto, tentando ser silencioso. Sabia que Yuu já estava dormindo.

O moreno, tendo já seus 19 anos, já havia se formado na mesma escola de Kouyou. Poderia já ter saído de sua cidade e estar fazendo a tão sonhada faculdade de advocacia, mas o dinheiro da família era insuficiente, pois teriam que pagar o apartamento e a faculdade.

Por isso, foi decidido que Yuu esperaria ali mesmo até Kouyou se formar, e então os dois iriam para Tókio juntos. Os dois trabalhariam e pagariam as despesas de um apartamento conjunto, enquanto a família – com certa dificuldade – pagaria as duas faculdades.

Na verdade, os dois jovens ficaram felizes quando souberam disso. Apenas ambos sabiam a dor que causaria uma separação.

Takashima abriu a porta e suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que o corredor estava vazio e as luzes apagadas.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta suavemente e virou o corpo em direção a escada.

– Onde está indo, Kou? – O loiro ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Deu um riso nervoso.

– Estou indo beber água Yuu!

– Água? Com essas roupas? – Retrucou o moreno.

– É que... Bem... – Disse tentando dar uma desculpa plausível. Mas nada veio a sua mente. Não conseguia mentir para o moreno.

– Onde está indo, Kou? –Repetiu a pergunta.

O mais alto resolveu contar a verdade:

– Estava indo eu um show, Aoi. – Chamou-o pelo modo como o tinha apelidado, em uma tentativa de amolecê-lo. O havia apelidado assim por conta do moreno ficar na maioria do tempo observando o céu, por isso "Aoi" (Azul).

– E nem mesmo me avisaria? – A voz do moreno parecia magoada.

Kouyou foi em sua direção e parou a sua frente, olhando para baixo.

– Gomen (Desculpe) Aoi! Eu não queria te deixar preocupado... Mas, você não me deixaria ir.

– Quem disse que eu não te deixaria ir?

– Mas, os nossos pais me deixaram sobre seus cuidados. E eles não deixariam então pensei qu – Foi interrompido.

– Pensou não é? Você sempre pensa demais. Porque não veio até mim e perguntou? – A voz do moreno já estava mais alta.

– Aoi...

– Sabe o que me deixa com raiva Uruha? Você nem mesmo me conhece mais. Tenho certeza que quem disse a você para não contar nada para mim foram aqueles seus amigos. – Shiroyama disse. Por dentro estava se corroendo de mágoa.

– Yuu, fale de mim como quiser, mas não fale deles! Você nem mesmo os conhece! – A ultima parte saiu gritada.

– Pelo modo como te influenciaram devem ser péssimas pessoas! – Yuu retrucou.

– Cale a boca!

– Olhe como fala, Takashima.

Quando perceberam já estavam gritando barbaridades um para o outro.

Depois de tomarem consciência do ato, apenas ficaram em silêncio. Encarando-se com raiva.

Cada um foi para seu quarto. O loiro bateu a porta, em uma atitude infantil.

Escorregou as costas pela porta e sentou-se no chão, encolhido. Uma mania que tinha quando chorava.

Era simplesmente ridículo, mas não conseguia evitar.

Poderia simplesmente sair por aquela porta e ir para o esperado show. Mas, não movia um músculo sequer, até que as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Não foram lágrimas de mágoa. Mas de culpa, arrependimento.

Yuu tinha razão... Porque diabos não havia contado pra ele? Apesar de ser três anos mais velho, ainda era seu melhor amigo. Tinha o agüentado por todo esse tempo, agüentado suas bobeiras e infantilidades.

Nem percebera, mas nos últimos tempos o havia afastado completamente, considerando o fato de que nem se lembrava da ultima vez que havia saído com ele, apenas com ele.

– Droga! – Grunhiu dando um soco no chão.

Estava decidido. Reconquistaria a amizade de Yuu, e pediria desculpa por todas as vezes que o tinha magoado. Pediria desculpas por tudo.

•••

Já fazia quase uma semana.

Uma semana que haviam brigado.

Sabiam que o motivo era extremamente idiota e infantil. Podiam ter apenas sentado e ter tido uma conversa civilizada sobre aquilo.

Mas, como sempre, as emoções dominaram a mente. E as mentiras foram saindo pela boca sem controle algum.

Os dois sentiam-se acuados de irem falar um com o outro, porque jamais haviam brigado daquele jeito; as piores brigas que tiveram haviam sido resolvidas no segundo seguinte com algumas piadas bestas e alguns sutis pedidos de desculpa.

Mas aquela havia sido extremamente infantil.

Infantil. Infantil. Infantil.

A palavra-chave que se repetia na cabeça de ambos.

Se fossem maduros, aquela briga nem mesmo teria existido. Ou teria, mas se resolveria logo.

Já era sexta-feira, haviam brigado no sábado passado.

Estavam os três à mesa – Yuu e o pais dele – quando Kouyou desceu a escada, atrasado como sempre.

– Kou-chan! Se continuar demorando desse jeito qualquer dia vai ficar pra fora da escola. – Kotome o repreendeu.

– Gomen okaa-san (Desculpe mãe). – O loiro chamava-a assim desde pequeno.

Foi até ela e deu-lhe um demorado beijo do rosto. Deu apenas um breve tapinha no ombro do pai, que era bem significativo entre eles.

Quando se está entre família, não se precisam de palavras para falar. Existe uma língua muda que todos entendem.

Uruha sentou-se ao lado de Aoi silenciosamente, ignorando sua presença.

Os pais já haviam percebido o comportamento frio entre eles e o modo pensativo como observavam sempre pontos diferentes, cada qual com si mesmo.

– E então? Até quando vão continuar assim? – Foi Kotome quem cortou o silencio reconfortante da cozinha.

Era sempre ela que tomava a iniciativa de fazer as perguntas. O marido apenas observava, analisando a situação, para depois dar sua opinião.

– Assim como? – Indagou Yuu, falando pela primeira vez desde o loiro ter descido a escada.

– Yuu, não se faça de bobo! Vocês não estão nem mesmo falando um com o outro! – Kotome retrucou novamente. O moreno desviou o olhar.

– Já estou indo para a escola. Até mais tarde. – O loiro disse baixo e foi rumo a porta, colocando a mochila nas costas apressadamente.

Encarou Yuu por alguns segundos – antes de sair porta a fora – vendo-o retribuir seu olhar.

O loiro andava pela calçada sob o sol já quente da manhã tentando pensar, tentando entender. Por que diabos ainda não pedira desculpas a Yuu? Queria muito isso, e como queria, porém não tinha coragem para encará-lo depois daquela noite. Sentia-se culpado e envergonhado demais para isso.

Respirou fundo e tentou engolir o choro que estava teimando em vir. Depois de algumas lágrimas escorrerem, parou. Era ridículo um garoto da idade dele chorar em plena rua.

Quando voltou à realidade, arregalou os olhos. Procurou dentro da mochila.

– Droga. – Foi só o que murmurou antes de voltar correndo para sua casa.

Bateu na porta apressadamente, estava muito atrasado, sabia disso, mas sem as chaves não entraria em casa quando voltasse da aula.

Quem atendeu foi o moreno que não parecia surpreso, aliás, não esboçava emoção alguma.

– Eu esqueci minhas chaves... – Disse baixo enquanto entrava correndo em casa e subia a escada em direção ao quarto. Tinha certeza que havia esquecido o molho de chaves lá.

Ouviu passos atrás de si enquanto procurava o objeto. Sabia que o moreno o seguia.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais e puxando.

– Droga de chaves! – Disse bufando.

Virou para a porta e viu o moreno encostado na soleira, observando-o.

– Yuu! Você viu minhas chaves? – Perguntou casualmente.

– Não estão no seu bolso, Kou? – Respondeu frio, cortante.

O loiro verificou e sim, estavam mesmo no seu bolso.

– Ahhh! Arigatou nee (Obrigada). – Agradeceu.

Praticamente correu escada à baixo com o moreno em seu encalço. Quando estava quase saindo de casa, sentiu-se ser puxado.

– Você não vai mais conseguir entrar, Kouyou. – Era Yuu quem havia dito. Apontou para o relógio.

08h57min.

Uruha entrava as 09h00min.

– Okaa-san (mãe) vai me matar. – Disse o loiro derrotado. Aoi apenas deu de ombros.

O silêncio constrangedor se instaurou no cômodo. Ambos estavam incomodados.

Sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado. Kouyou olhava para baixo, enquanto Yuu o encarava.

– Nee (Ei) Yuu. Você acredita em amor? – Uruha quebrou o silêncio.

– Não. – A voz calma do moreno respondeu.

– Me desculpe, mas, eu amo você. – O loiro disse o abraçando. Foi retribuído.

Talvez aquela forma fosse estranha de se reconciliar vista de fora. Mas, para eles, aqueles era o jeito mais comum, normal.

Amavam-se como irmão, amigos. Um laço assim não poderia ser quebrado tão facilmente. Poderia?

•••

– Kou, como vamos comemorar seu aniversário? – O moreno perguntou.

Yuu e Kouyou já estavam em Tókio há algum tempo, fazendo faculdade em Toudai.

O moreno havia escolhido o curso de advocacia, assim como planejado. Já Kouyou – surpreendendo a todos – escolheu a medicina.

– Eu não sei Yuu! – Disse com a voz manhosa. Quando acordava cedo era sempre assim.

Já fazia quase 6 meses que eles haviam se mudado para Tókio.

Aquele era o dia do aniversário de Kouyou. E caia bem em um feriado.

Tinham que comemorar de algum jeito, mas voltar para a casa estava fora de cogitação.

Era seu aniversário de maioridade. Queria é sair para beber, dançar

– Yuu... Vamos sair? Pra beber? – O loiro perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Já era apaixonado por bebidas, mesmo que só as tivesse provado uma vez ou outra, já que o moreno nunca o deixava beber.

– Beber Kou? Mas... Eu não sei, você ainda é muito novo. – O outro respondeu hesitante.

– Novo? Agora eu já sou maior de idade. Yuu!

– Kou... Eu não sei... – A resposta ficou vaga no ar.

Um bico se formou nos lábios do loiro. O moreno vendo aquilo, apenas riu.

– Tudo bem, vamos... Mas, nada de ficar bêbado e nem me deixar bêbado. – Yuu respondeu por fim, não resistia a cara emburrada de Kouyou.

É incrível como o ser humano parece ser guiado a fazer exatamente o contrário do que diz.

Estavam os dois rapazes subindo os lances de escada do prédio onde moravam. Nem mesmo sabiam como chegaram ali.

As risadas histéricas ecoavam altas por todo o prédio. Provavelmente estariam acordando todos os moradores, mas nem mesmo haviam pensado nisso. Simplesmente não se importavam com mais nada.

Yuu parou em um degrau de repente, fazendo Kouyou estacar ao seu lado.

– Ei Kou? – Disse com a voz mole. – Você ficou mais alto, afinal.

Disse bagunçando o cabelo loiro do outro.

Começaram a rir. Não sabiam porque.

Era apenas o efeito da bebida excessiva.

Quando finalmente chegaram até a porta de seu apartamento, foi uma luta colocar a chave.

A esse momento todo o prédio estava atento às risadas escandalosas. Mas, quem não escutaria aquelas vozes escandalosas, em plena madrugada?

Entraram finalmente no apartamento e Yuu rapidamente trancou a porta, enquanto Kouyou se jogava no sofá.

O moreno viu sua imagem no espelho da entrada e teve vontade de rir. Não sabia o porque.

Arrastou os pés até o sofá e teve uma crise de riso, que aumentou ainda mais quando viu o estado em que o loiro se encontrava.

Tropeçou no tapete quando foi tentar atravessar a sala e para não cair, se apoiou no sofá e acabou caindo, por cima do loiro.

Se olharam por um momento e começaram a rir novamente.

Aoi parou de rir e observou a face corada – pela bebida – do outro. Não conseguiu resistir, deixou-se guiar pelo instinto.

Selou os lábios com um breve selinho, hesitante.

Sentiu Kouyou passar o braço por sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto, aumentando o contato dos corpos.

O moreno sentiu-se livre para aprofundar o beijo, assim fazendo-o.

Explorou a boca do loiro lentamente, sentindo cada sensação e gosto que lhe era proporcionado.

Inconscientemente levou a mão até a cintura do loiro, fazendo um carinho ali. Apertou-a quando sentiu o lábio superior ser levemente mordido.

Resolveu tomar a iniciativa de um contato mais íntimo.

Parou de beijar o pescoço do loiro e desceu as mãos até os botões da camisa branca do outro.

Abriu-os lentamente, torturando Uruha.

Quanto já totalmente aberta Aoi desceu os lábios beijando lascivamente o torso alvo do outro, fazendo-o contorcer-se no sofá pequeno. Quando chegou ao colo, deu uma leve mordida, arrancando um gemido rouco do mais alto.

Seus lábios já estavam vermelhos devido aos muitos beijos trocados e ambas respirações alteradas.

Subiu com os beijos até o mamilo do loiro e começou a lambê-lo, vendo o mais alto se contorcer embaixo de si, com os lábios entre-abertos e os olhos semi-serrados de prazer.

Parou com os beijos e observou a face do loiro por um breve momento, estava dominado.

Levou a mão até o zíper da calça de Kouyou, mas resolveu torturá-lo um pouco.

Colocou a mão em cima do membro do maior e massageou-o lentamente por sobre a calça.

– Ahhhhh... Yuu! – O loiro gemeu.

O moreno continuava massageando o membro já ereto do outro, uma vez ou outra apertando. Divertia-se olhando as faces de prazer de Kou, não percebendo sua própria excitação, até sentir uma fisgada no meio de suas pernas.

Olhou para si mesmo e viu o estado em que se encontrava: era impossível não perceber o volume na calça justa.

Kouyou percebendo que ele havia parado com os movimentos em seu membro, observou a face do moreno, seguindo para onde seus olhos observavam.

Viu o estado do outro e corajosamente decidiu tomar uma decisão.

– Yuu, vamos para o quarto? – Perguntou casualmente.

O moreno assentiu e levantou-se prontamente de cima de Kouyou. O loiro, por sua vez, pegou a mão do moreno sem olhar em seus olhos – por vergonha – e foi a passos largos para o quarto, arrastando-o.

Resolveu tomar o controle, haja visto que Yuu não tomaria uma atitude.

Esparramou as mãos sobre o peitoral do moreno e o fez recuar alguns passos até cair na cama.

Terminou de tirar a camisa já aberta e amassada, jogando-a no chão.

Pôs o sorriso sacana nos lábios bem desenhados e avançou sobre Yuu. Colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno e levou seus lábios até o pescoço dele. Chupou a região o mais forte que podia, lambendo logo em seguida, vendo a marca vermelha que deixara ali.

Yuu se contorceu fortemente quando sentiu a dor no pescoço, mas o gemido que deu foi de puro prazer.

Kouyou continuou dando atenção àquela região e subiu lentamente os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha de Yuu. Quando a mordeu fracamente, viu o moreno se arrepiar por inteiro.

– Então aqui é seu ponto fraco Yuu? – Sussurrou com a voz grossa no ouvido do outro.

Viu o moreno assentir fracamente com os olhos semi-serrados por conta da mão trabalhando em seu membro, sobre sua calça.

Aoi estava impressionada com tamanha coragem de Uruha, pois sabia que era inexperiente. Ou, era o que pensava.

O moreno já não controlava a excitação e sentiu que o orgasmo viria a qualquer hora – Kouyou era quem lhe fazia isso.

Empurrou o loiro para trás levemente e o fez cair na cama, ficando por cima dele, afinal, ainda era cedo para acabar.

– Kouyou, quem você está tentando controlar? – Susurrou sensualmente no ouvido do loiro.

Desceu a mão até o membro já negligenciado do loiro e apertou-o fortemente, vendo-o arquear as costas da cama macia e soltar um gemido alto.

Tirou sua própria camisa e começou a abrir a calça do outro.

Vendo o que Yuu tentava fazer, Kouyou levantou-se rapidamente e tirou a calça ele mesmo. O moreno o imitou.

Estando os dois em pé, beijaram-se lascivamente, e não mais com paixão como haviam feito anteriormente.

O loiro arranhava as costas de Aoi, deixando marcas vermelhas ali, pela força que punha no ato.

Já o moreno mordiscava a parte superior da boca de Uruha, fazendo-o gemer e arranhar suas costas ainda mais fortemente, enquanto gemia junto.

Na falta do ar, separaram-se contra a vontade.

Yuu retirou a boxer preta e avançou novamente sobre Kouyou, fazendo os dois caírem deitados na cama.

O moreno parou por um segundo observando o corpo – que julgava ser perfeito – de Uruha.

– Lindo... – Foi o que sussurrou antes de descer a boca para o abdômen do loiro. Deu leves beijos carinhosos ali e desceu até a boxer branca dele.

Puxou a beirada dela com os dentes e soltou, fazendo o elástico bater na pele do loiro, que apenas deu um gemido sensual.

Puxou-a novamente, dessa vez com as duas mãos, e acabou a rasgando.

Não conteve a excitação que teve ao ver o membro ereto de Kouyou; Levou os dedos até a boca e lambeu, após isso, levou apenas o dedo indicador até a entrada do loiro e penetrou, de uma vez.

Kouyou estava delirando de prazer. Mordia o lábio superior tão forte a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar.

Yuu vendo que o dedo de nada incomodara o loiro, penetrou o médio.

– Yuuuu... – Kouyou gemeu com a respiração falha.

Sem esperar nada, pôs o dedo anelar também dando um sorriso sacana. Viu Uruha se contorcer de dor e esperou-o se acostumar.

Não agüentando mais retirou os dedos de dentro do loiro e posicionou o membro na entrada dele.

O penetrou vagarosamente, gemendo com a voz rouca – não imaginava que o interior de Kouyou seria tão apertado.

Uruha sentia que estava sendo cortado ao meio, rasgado; sabia que doeria, mas não tanto. Respirava com dificuldade enquanto tentava se acostumar com a dor.

Aoi, vendo o quanto aquilo estava machucando outro, se manteve parado e começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu pescoço – uma pequena distração.

Aos poucos, o interior do loiro se acostumou com o corpo estranho dentro de si, o que fez o loiro começar a investir fracamente contra o abdômen de Yuu.

Vendo aquilo, o moreno começou com o movimento de vai-e-vem.

Aoi pôs a mão sobre o membro do loiro e começou a simular o sexo.

Aquilo fez o mais alto revirar os olhos, tanto era o prazer que sentia.

– M-mais rápido... – Pediu entre um gemido e outro. O moreno atendeu ao seu pedido.

Kouyou se desfez na mão de Yuu, que levou os dedos até a boca e os chupou obscenamente, sentindo o gosto doce de Kouyou.

Deu mais algumas estocadas sentindo o corpo relaxado do loiro abaixo do seu e finalmente gozou, dando um gemido alto.

Os dois homens suados desfaleceram ambos na cama.

Aoi saiu de dentro de Uruha e deitou ao seu lado, puxando para deitar em seu peito.

– Boa noite, Kou. – Sussurrou baixinho, dando um beijo na testa suada do loiro.

Os raios de sol batiam fracos em sua face, mas o suficiente para incomodar.

Abriu os olhos lentamente por conta da claridade e sentiu a cabeça latejar, levando as mãos instantaneamente até ela.

– Ai! Minha cabeça... – Disse com os olhos cerrados de dor.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e abriu os olhos novamente, esperando a vista se acostumar com a claridade.

Virou-se para o outro lado na tentativa de esconder o rosto em meio a travesseiros, mas o que viu foi uma surpresa.

Uma cabeleira loira respirava tranqüilamente ao seu lado, dormindo.

– K- Kouyou? – Perguntou baixo. Não houve resposta.

– Kouyou? – Chamou mais alto, sacudindo o mais alto pelo ombro.

Viu o loiro piscar os olhos várias vezes antes de mantê-los abertos.

– Ham? – Perguntou.

– Kouyou, o que está fazendo aqui? – O moreno perguntou.

O que diabos o loiro estava fazendo ali? Se lembrava de ter saído pra beber com o loiro e depois... nada.

O mais alto demorou um tempo para assimilar a pergunta e depois ficou escarlate.

– Kou? – O moreno insistiu.

– V-você... está com roupas? – Fechou os olhos ao perguntar isso, estava tão constrangido que não consegui olhar nos olhos de Yuu.

– Não... Nós não... – A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar.

– Sim...

– Não...

– Sim...

– Não...

– Mas que porra Yuu, SIM! Nós fizemos sexo. – Kouyou gritou irritado. Já estava cansado da negação do outro, o machucava, de alguma forma.

Aoi ficou perplexo, o olhando abobalhado.

– Não se lembra de nada, não é? – O loiro lhe perguntou.

Sacudiu um 'não' com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem. O farei lembrar de cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe... – Não sabia de onde diabos havia tirado aquela coragem. Talvez ainda estivesse sobre efeito do álcool, talvez...

Fizeram sexo ali. Mas, apenas sexo.

Não havia compromissos, promessas e nem palavras de amor.

Apenas atração carnal.

Kou amava o moreno, há muito tempo, mas Yuu ainda não correspondia os sentimentos do loiro. Porém, isso seria resolvido facilmente.

Se conheciam há anos... Anos de amizade, de companheirismo, de troca de segredos; não havia nada que os impedisse.

Não eram perfeitos um para o outro, ninguém era.

Mas, de uma forma estranha, se completavam e ao mesmo tempo eram iguais.

Talvez assim nascesse o amor.

Não existem contos de fadas, ou finais "felizes para sempre".

Existe uma alma. Separada em dois corpos. Que raramente se encontram, mas se completam, voltando a forma original.

**.**

**Reviews? 8D**

**PS.: Já postei essa oneshot faz muito tempo no Nyah! Fanfiction ;3**


End file.
